How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: Ziva and Tony are working late when a song starts in the background and changes their relationship. AU and very fluffy. First attempt at fanfiction.


**Hey, it's me!**

**I know I shouldn't be writing a songfic while my story _'I Don't Wanna Be Your Brother'_ isn't finnished, but I just couldn't not write a story to this song. I just listened to it and knew one thing: this is a 100% TIVA song x33 (**and we all know that there's no such thing as coincidence, so it was _meant to be_!**)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own either NCIS or the song 'How Did I fall In Love With You' by the Backstreet Boys **(I'm so totally not a boyband person...)**.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>It's dark in the bullpen. Only two desk lamps give light to he room. Two very special Agents are sitting opposite each other, writing their reports. In the background a song is playing. The music is so low, it's barely audible and still it doesn't go unnoticed by either oft he two.<p>

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
>The best of friends like<br>Sister and Brother_  
><em>We understood, we'd never be,<br>Alone_

Ziva looks up just to find Tony staring at her. He doesn't say anything, but she can read him like a book. She knows that he can hear the song and what he is thinking. She's thinking the same thing.

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
>The night is long and I need your touch<br>Don't know what to say  
>I never meant to feel this way<br>Don't want to be  
>Alone tonight<br>_  
>Tony gets up from his chair and walks to the middle oft he bullpen. His eyes are still locked with hers. She blushes at the intense gaze, but cannot look away. It would physically hurt her to do so.<p>

_What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<br>_

„Wanna dance?" he asks her. There is so much emotion in this simple question, it makes her shiver.

_I hear your voice  
>And I start to tremble<br>Brings back the child that, I resemble_

She just nodds and takes the hand he holds out for her. They start to dance arround the room in a small circle, his hands on her hips, hers arround his neck.

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
>Don't want to be,<br>Alone tonight_

He's been dreaming of a moment like this since the moment she walked into his life. There'd been a lot of opportunities, and always someone had interrupted. Jeanne. Michael. EJ. Ray. He would make this work now. He just has to figure out how.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<em>

There is nowhere on this earth Ziva would rather be right now. She is in his arms and it feels as if she belongs there. Fort he first time in months she feels home.

_Oh I want to say this right  
>And it has to be tonight<br>Just need you to know, oh yeah  
><em>

Tony swallows hard. He needs to find the right words. He doesn't want to let go of her agian, ever. He would follow her everywhere and keep her safe and warm. She would never be alone again.

_I don't want to live this life  
>I don't want to say goodbye<br>With you I wanna spend  
>The rest of my life<br>_  
>He strokes his hand across her cheek and she leans into the touch and closes her eyes, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.<p>

_What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<em>

They stop dancing and just stand there, enjoying their closeness. They cannot believe how perfectly the song's lyrics resemble the change in their relationship over the years.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>Everything's changed, we never knew  
><em>  
><em>„How did I fall, in love, with you?" <em> Tony sings along with the last line.

Ziva is overwhelmed by the feeling that has been building up in her heart in the past and a single tear escapes her eye. He softly brushes it away. When she looks at him a smile crosses his features and he leans in, very slowly, until their lips are not even half an inch apart. And then she does what she has been wanting to do all along. She tightens her hold arround his neck and closes the gap between them. Their lips collide with the passion of five years of holding back. It feels so _right_.

„Tony…" she says against his lips and breaks away, needing air.

„I know what you wanna say. Screw rule number 12! I'll tell Gibbs, I promise, but we have to give it a try…''

„That is not what I was going to say, but good thing you volunteered for telling Gibbs" she says, smirking. When she sees his look change she quickly pecks him on the lips and his smile returns immediately.

„You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." He says.

„Do what?"

Instead of answering he kisses her again, his tounge licking over her lower lip, seeking entrance. She willingly grants it and their tounges battle for dominance. When they break apart again, she's breathing hard.

„Oh, I think I understand." She says, her eyes full of love.

„I love you." He suddenly says „I've loved you for a long time…" first she doesn't say anything and he's afraid that he might've scared her off. But when she answers, all worries are gone.

„I love you, too, Tony."

They are smiling like idiots when they start packing their bags to leave fort he night. They decide that, since they're going to tell their boss about breaking rule 12, they might as well confess not finnishing the paperwork as well. They walk into the elevator, holding hands.

„Ziva…what did you wanna say earlier before I cut you off?" Tony asks.

„Well…I was wondering where the music came from. It was not the radio, I checked."

„Good question…" he says „But it doesn't matter. What matters ist hat we're finally together." He says and kisses her once more as the doors of the elevator close.

…. … …

„Hahaaa! I knew it!" Abby squeals, jumping up and down in her lab, and hugs McGee.

„I guess you were right Abbs…" he says, his eyes still on the computer screen in front of him and wider than usual. The screen shows the now empty bullpen.

„And all they needed was a lot of paperwork and the right song." Abby says.

„Don't tell me that _you_ made the whole ‚Gibbs needs your reports tomorrow' story up. I worked for over an hour!" McGee groans.

„Well, then I won't tell you." She says with a smile.

„I'm gonna call you Cupid from now on, you know..." he says.

She just takes a sip of her Caf-Pow! And grins, satisfied with her work.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review ;)<strong>


End file.
